User talk:Kingofgameshows800
Hi, welcome to Game Shows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel 2000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neubauer (Talk) 02:58, 13 May 2009 Apology Accepted It's all good. We all make our share of mistakes sometimes. Hopefully, once this catches on, game show wikis for Canada, Australia and maybe South Africa and New Zealand will show up! Also, if you know of anyone else who can help, let them know. I've tried my best, but I'm viewed as a spammer by most of the people I've contacted. It's hard to trust anyone online these days it seems. People removal reason I'm going to try to have a better presentation of people since the old listing was messy and unkempt. Just give me some time and I'll figure something out. I need to look at the UK game shows wiki as well as think about other ways of presenting the people responsible for the shows. Neubauer 15:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Trolls It seems like this site, like other public sites where anyone can submit information is falling victims to trolls. A troll is someone who spams or vandalizes pages, or maybe leaves information that could be offensive to others. Most of these people live outside America and usually have a program that scans keywords for potential sites to mess up, or trolling as the term goes. My guess is that they were targeting "Invision" and "Forum" to find a forum to spam and they found here instead. I did IP scans of the users, the Hello, Bye person is from Israel, the person who keeps posting links to a site on that page is from China, and that other person who went by the name of "Drew" completely erased the page and asked where the forum was is from Ukraine. Other people from Australia, Russia and other countries have spammed here before. I recommend you do not write back to any of the people who do this as they will have found a potential target and will keep coming back to do more damage. If you are ever on a forum, newspage or any other publicly editable site, you might see a rule stating "do not feed the trolls" meaning do not argue with them or respond to their comments. If you suspect trolling, let the admins of said site know and let them deal with it. I think I should relock the page. I unlocked it to see if any other trolls would come by and I guess they did. I would like to do some more scanning first. I'm blocking the troll right now. Thank you for your help! Neubauer 14:32, September 21, 2009 (UTC) One more thing Hello again, I forgot to mention that hackers and spammers are getting a bit more dirty with their spam. One spammer made a page entitled "Creepy Hide and Seek" and when I checked on it, it hotlinked me to a site where a rogue antivirus program got downloaded to my computer. The spammer was from Ukraine after checking the address. A Wikia admin deleted the page for me. If any suspicious pages come up, mark them for deletion and do not view them without being signed in. Rogues seem to be the newest threat online these days. Another Troll It seems this could be the same person. I shall block the address, A lot of trolls can simply go to a library, college, Internet Cafe or other place and do malicious work. I am blocking the IP now. To see other messages that were on this page click here. We should have the full year written on to be more specific because if there's a date that reads like 6/18/09, it doesn't tell us what century. Written out 6/18/2009 is more specific. Gamerman1990 (talk) 20:18, March 25, 2013 (UTC)Gamerman1990Gamerman1990 (talk) 20:18, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I apologize for that, I thought the GameShow Network Page ould not only be for GSN Originals I thought it would also be for the classics to both game shows and cover your ears for this one "Reality Shows" as well (for which I hate that genre with a passion) but I understand if you want the page to be all GSN Original Programming but can you create a separate page so we can add on the classic shows that were one GSN as well? but if not than that's fine by me. thanks and I apologize for the confusion.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 21:51, March 26, 2013 (UTC)) P.S. does this mean that your going to eliminate the pages for Who Dares Wins and Spy TV as well?(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 21:51, March 26, 2013 (UTC)) Well since technically, both Who Dares Wins and Spy TV were "NOT" GSN Originals even though they were both broadcast in reruns on their network at the times of 2001 ad 2004 respectively; then I guess you can wipe them out in which they should have not been on GSN in the first place especially Spy TV In My Honest-to God opinion.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 15:20, March 27, 2013 (UTC)) it was a link from game show forums called "game show tickets" that linked me to a facebook page with tickets from various game shows (pilots included) loaded by Bob Boden himself.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 10:05, March 28, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks Thanks for backing me up, William. I knew Sale of the Century was not a GSN original, but I did not know that GSN finally got the rights to air it. While I am on the subject of Game Show Network, did you notice an anonymous Wikia contributor adding the category “Game Show Network shows” to Bullseye and other programs?—Brandon Devers 14:45, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Kingofgameshows800, The reason I did the editing on the Jeopardy page was because the "Spin-Offs" section was written twice. A section should only be written once, and not cloned. I was correcting a mistake that had to be fixed. Pegasus8493 (talk) 02:10, April 5, 2013 (UTC)Pegasus8493 Technically, I really don't have a care in the world for the "reality show" genre but when will that happen? also, I was thinking about doing a section of various toy companies that have made board or video games that were based on game shows (i.e. Ludia, Price, Feud etc) and while were talking about "seperate" pages maybe you can do a seperate page on GSN Classics page where their would be a list of all acquired programs that have aired on GSN in the past just saying.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 13:20, May 8, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks, William. This is just like the spam I had delete on the Carly Rae Jepsen Wiki.—Brandon Devers 14:25, July 5, 2013 (UTC) My talk page I apologize for the mess on my talk page; I left the link for GSW on my favorite wikis so he was easily able to find me here. However, I can't do anything about him as I don't have user rights here. If you think something needs to be done, speak with him or your admins (and I can't contact anyone through e-mail here). 02:18, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :You are absolutely right! In fact I know just the one to turn to.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 03:26, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about this William, but I though that these short-lived quiz show needed a little recognition to. also I eliminated all of the classic shows that were labeled as GSN shows because I know you've said to me once that the GSN section is for GSN Originals only including (i.e. 3's a Crowd/All New 3's a Crowd, Press Your Luck/Whammy! etc.) so that part alone should make you a little bit happier right?(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 01:49, May 14, 2013 (UTC)) Al Malmberg's Early Years Al Malmberg asked contestants from the Greater Minneapolis/St. Paul area trivia questions on Full Contact Trivia, the Friday morning segment on WCCO-AM's defunct The Al Malmberg Show. ---- OK, I'm sorry to ask you this but what does a cartoon title, let alone an all-time classic cartoon title has to do with game shows? and I apologize about uploading photos from other websites but to be fair I don't know if you talking about the Hosts pics, merchandise pics, set pics, show pics etc. and I though that you wanted to stop me from doing New hosts bios or something like that.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 20:18, June 3, 2013 (UTC)) 1. What I meant was that the apostrophes should be completly next to the title, not one set of apostrophes next to a title and leaving a space between the end of the title and the next two apostrophes; which is basically what I meant. Don't leave/put a space in between the end of a title and the next two apostrophes. NOTE: I changed titles so that you wouldn't be confused. 2. We didn't meant stop completely, we meant CUT DOWN! Wait for a few minutes/hours/days weeks etc. (which ever you choose) and let someone else upload pictures and add hosts bios and things. Like me or CoolWikiDude or BDE1982 or Cadermitchel among others. Okay?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 20:26, June 3, 2013 (UTC) so I'm guessing that the "quotes" thing (both the right and left sides) should be together instead of seperate if I'm guessing that correctly. and what kind of pictures are you talking about, what or which department, give me something specific.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 21:39, June 3, 2013 (UTC)) the source for that information is from a website called lightshading.com (a.k.a lightshading, inc.) which is where I also found another 2006 game show pilot from Granada USA called Infinity (for which I seriously doubt you have ever heard of but I digress) and in it's profile are the two hosts for the pilot who were Jerry Springer (Baggage, America's Got Talent) and Mark L. Walberg (Shop 'Til You Drop, Russian Roulette etc.) but I'm kind of afraid to post it here since one of the pics features a podium with the pound sign on it (which of course that's the currency used in England) for where in America we use the Dollar sign as our currency so again I don't know it's cool with you or not so let me know. also, since were talking about *ahem* finding game show pilots, I was just curious as to where did you find the logo for the 2008 TBS Match Game pilot, it almost looks identical to the 1973-1978/P.M. (1975) era (minus nixing the year/p.m. part in the title of course)?(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 16:39, June 15, 2013 (UTC)) Wow, thanks for the info. sorry you couldn't find the website for it. but seriously where did you get the 2008 TBS Match Game pilot logo from?(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 23:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC)) You talking about the 2006 Catch Phrase pilot, correct?(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 03:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC)) Right, with Andy Daly as host my mistake. I was just tthinking about the website that you wanted to know where I found the 2006 pictures of the Catch Phrase revival which I'm really glad that you found the website.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 17:35, June 16, 2013 (UTC)) Why? Why remove the links and list from the WDTW? article? 15:49, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Will, not to sound like I'm annoying you, but I'm just wondering why you undid my edits. I had been editing in this style for the last few days and it only seemed to become an issue today. I'd just like to know why then I'll move along. 02:05, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Only on articles of the game shows themselves I didn't like you editing that way. The articles about the people on game shows (mostly hosts) are okay.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:46, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::And another thing, thanks for assisting me with the person infoboxes.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:47, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::All right, as I said, just was wondering; though it sounds odd to accept it on hosts articles but not on shows. But okay, and no problem, I hope to continue contributing in any way I can. 13:06, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Again, undoing my edits for no reason? Can't you at least leave a summary when you undo them so I know what I'm doing wrong? :/ 23:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :If your referring to the Roger Lodge article, I simply altered the link you tried to remove. Obviously you originally took them down because it referred to a different version of Blind Date, the 50s version in fact. The Blind Date show Roger Lodge hosted was from the 2000s. I hope this helped or was it not what you asked me about?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:13, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :And furthermore, I generally hate doing summaries; which is why you don't have to to that on each edit.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:14, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::It was just an in general question, so yeah, the Lodge edit was a part of the question. I myself prefer leaving edit summaries especially in undos, so the user knows where exactly they went wrong - but again, that's just personal preference on my end; and it's also how I've been raised as an editor. 02:03, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I GOT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i got him, I Got Him, HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! I GOT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And for once it had nothing to do with information, misinformation or a lack of information thereof. It was linkage that got him!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:28, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ok, what did I do wrong now KOGS800? and BTW, yes I do have a life outside of the world of U.S. Game Shows wiki(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 00:13, July 24, 2013 (UTC)) :You certainly could've fooled me. As for what you did wrong... I AIN'T TALKING! SEE?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 00:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Categories Just curious, how do you edit the categories to get them in alphabetical order? 15:30, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :There's not much of a secret here; I just switched the positions around.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::My point being - do you remove them all from that small category box in the editor and then repost them in the ABC order? 15:36, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I see what you mean. Obviously you been using the Wikia layout. I've been using MonoBook. I went to the Links area, edit saw the categories, cut them out and brought them back in different positions.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:39, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Cracker Jackpot sign Here is a video with the sign and the display together. That will help you add another photo to the Supermarket Sweep page. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 16:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Well here's a though, why don't you stop posting these useless message on my page and get of my back especially you Brandon Devers? have you people though of that? I guess you guys apparently didn't and I really don't want to curse at you or Mr. Devers and lose my job here so pelase get of my back OK! AND STOP POSTING THESE STUPID, TIME WASTING MESSAGES ON MY POST FOR GOD'S SAKES MAN?(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 21:59, August 4, 2013 (UTC))